Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone
by Aideko
Summary: Their relationship was a little bit of everything. Much like a mosaic, it was built of many individual aspects and pieces that, when brought together, created something beautiful as a whole. A collection of GaaraxMatsuri ficlets.
1. Something

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Something_

_Word Count: 132_

_AN: I don't own Naruto or any of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri; it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator._

* * *

She remembers the day when she first saw him so vividly. She had heard about the young boy, of course, but never had she laid eyes on him up till then. She was only five at the time, a year younger than him.

She had been warned about Gaara, the vessel for Shukaku, by many of the villagers. Even her peers advised her to stay away from him. He's a monster, they had said, he'll kill you in a heartbeat.

Yet, despite all their harsh words, Matsuri had felt drawn to the young redhead when she spotted him walking down a quiet street that evening. She couldn't explain why, there was just something about Gaara that captured her attention. The villagers said he was a monster, but that something told her differently.


	2. Red

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Red_

_Word Count: 120_

_AN: I don't own Naruto or any of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri; it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator._

* * *

Red has always been Gaara's favorite color. When he was younger, the reason was easy to understand.

Red was the color of blood. Whether raining down from above, or pouring from his victim's fallen bodies, Gaara had loved to see the crimson fluid seep from the flesh of others. However, that was no longer the case. He had changed during the years since then. Still, red remained his favorite color, only Gaara wasn't sure why.

Maybe, it was due to how the sky looked in the desert sunset, or because of all the things red symbolized: passion, power, courage . . . love.

Or, maybe, it was because of how Matsuri looked in that red kimono of hers.


	3. Haunted

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Haunted_

_Word Count: 190_

_AN: Many thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it!_

_Okay, I'm fascinated by Shukaku and the relationship he has with Gaara, so I wanted to write at least one drabble that included him. I'm really happy with how this one turned out._

_I don't own Naruto or any of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri; it all belongs to the creator, Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

It wasn't that he had anything against the boy. He had proven to be a good vessel, much better than those previous fools he had been bound to.

But, the boy was his container nonetheless. If he died, so did Shukaku. So, it was no surprise that the boy's preservation, and consequently his own, was the main concern here.

He knew everything the boy felt, everything he thought, so, of course, he was well aware of how Gaara felt about the girl. This is why he promised to dispose of her – in the most agonizing, sickening way possible. She was a weakness. The boy almost gotten himself killed once for her sake, he wasn't about to let it happen again.

Shukaku let out a wide feral grin at the thought. Once he was done with her, the boy wouldn't dare grow close to another living creature ever again. He would crush the silly ideals the boy had been harboring lately, and return him to his previous self-loving glory.

No, he didn't have anything against the boy, or the girl for that matter, he was just looking out for number one.


	4. Desert Rain

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Desert Rain_

_Word Count: 131_

_AN: I don't own Naruto or any of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri; it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator. _

* * *

It had taken hours for the rain to finally stop. There hadn't been rain in the Sand Village for several years, and of all the days it just _had_ to rain on this one. Gaara cursed under his breath as he came to the cliffs that surrounded the village. They had agreed to meet here the previous day, but she was no where in sight, as expected. Why would anyone want to wait in the pouring rain for _him_? With a heavy sigh, Gaara turned to walk back down to the village, but froze as he heard a familiar voice call from behind.

"Wait, Gaara! Gaara! I'm here!" The young redhead quickly turned to see Matsuri walk from behind one of the high walls of the cliffs. She was soaking wet.


	5. Wonder

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Wonder_

_Word Count: 119_

_AN: First of all, I want to thank my readers. I hope you guys are enjoying my work! A special thanks goes to those who reviewed. It means a lot to me._

_This theme was greatly inspired by Megan McCauley's beautiful song, "Wonder," which I think portrays Matsuri's feelings about Gaara rather well._

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Gaara was a wonder to Matsuri -- and not only because of his skills as a shinobi. More than anything, it was how he made her feel that left her in absolute awe.

Gaara could make her stronger and weaker at the same time, both physically and mentally. She felt safer with him, though he was often the reason behind her injuries. Gaara could make her feel so numb, yet she was always free to be herself around him. Matsuri gained more confidence with his help, but there were still times when he filled her with uncertainty.

But, most importantly, no other person made her feel like such a paradox -- and have her loving every moment of it.

* * *

_AN: Just a quick note, I did not mean that Gaara _himself_ hurts Matsuri. Rather, because he gives her strength, Matsuri can continue fighting, even at the risk of further injury. Also, because she cares about him, she will readily fight for his sake._


	6. Comfort

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Comfort_

_Word Count: 180_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

"It was about your parents again, wasn't it," Gaara stated knowingly, keeping his tone soft and even, but a trace of concern wove its way through his voice. He had awoken to the heartbreaking cries of his fiancée, who had been plagued by nightmares for the past couple weeks.

Matsuri nodded, blinking back the tears that threatened to escape. "Their wedding anniversary is coming up . . . It would have been their twenty-fifth."

Gaara sighed mentally, feeling a very rare sense of helplessness. Comforting others, even now, was not his forte. He held Matsuri closer, gently running his fingers through her light brown hair, all the while trying to come up with something satisfactory to say. Lost in his musings, his mind barely processed the soft sigh coming from her lips as she leaned into his embrace.

"Do you want to . . .," Gaara started off awkwardly, but trailed off when he looked down at the young woman. An even rarer smile crossed his face.

Matsuri had fallen into a peaceful sleep in the comfort of his arms.


	7. Life

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Life_

_Word Count: 141_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Matsuri gasped sharply, startled by the sudden kick coming from inside her swollen belly. Her hand automatically fell to her stomach; a bright smile lighting up her face as she felt yet another one against her palm.

"Gaara! Gaara, come quickly!" She exclaimed, wincing slightly when she was answered by a loud crash. Heavy footsteps hurried down the hallway and in dashed her husband, eyes filled with concern.

"What is it? Are you all right, is there something wrong with the baby?"

"We're both fine," Matsuri reassured, shaking her head amusedly. Ever since they learned she was pregnant, Gaara had been a nervous wreck -- a far cry from his usual calm, stoic demeanor.

"Feel this," she said, gently taking his hand and bringing it to her stomach. A soft smile spread across his face when he felt the baby kick.


	8. Boredom

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Boredom_

_Word Count: 244_

_AN: As a quick note, I wanted to inform you all that it may take longer between updates. I still have to keep school a priority, and I also want to take time working on some other stories. I will continue to work on this, of course, there is a goal I want to reach, but I will no longer be solely devoting my time as a writer to it. _

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Most people would assume that the life of a Kazekage was automatically filled with excitement and adventure. What else would they expect from the leader of one of the most powerful countries in the world?

'Definitely more than this,' Gaara thought wearily, staring at the many forms and documents strewn across his desk with a dull look. While being the Kazekage _did_ have its thrilling moments, the title more often consisted of a mass load of never ending paperwork.

"You look bored," a voice stated matter-of-factly. The redhead glanced up to see Matsuri, who was sitting comfortably on the nearby couch, reading through one of the various files that lay scattered around her feet. She had kindly given up her day off to help him, and, amazingly enough, several hours of nonstop work didn't appear to dampen her spirits.

"Maybe that's because I am bored" Gaara retorted moodily, finally dropping his pen in defeat.

Looking up from the file, Matsuri studied him for a moment before smirking playfully as a particular idea hit her.

Hours later, Temari approached the Kazekage's office, ready to report the events of her latest mission to her youngest brother. As she drew closer, the blonde's attention was brought to the sounds of soft moaning and scraping coming from inside. When she opened the door, Temari blanched. The sight before her was one that no sister _ever_ wanted to see.

Her brother was wrapped around a young woman, half naked.

(Like I said, being Kazekage does have its moments.)

* * *

_AN: Whenever our lovely couple is in these sort of situations, then they at least in their early twenties. If they are simply kissing, then I portray them to be at least in their late teens. Other than that, unless there are specific references, they can be any age. I just wanted to clear that up for the sake of future drabbles. _


	9. Flirt

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Flirt_

_Word Count: 326_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

"So, you have _no_ flirting techniques?" Matsuri asked the young man, giving him an incredulous look. Surely Gaara, Kazekage and most eligible bachelor in Suna, had at least _one_ method for picking up girls?

The redhead simply returned her look with a bored expression. "Of course not. Why would I bother wasting my time on such idiocy?"

"Oh, please," Matsuri laughed, rolling her eyes at him. "There's nothing wrong with a little flirting. Why, look at me! I have the best, surefire move and it _never_ fails."

Although he didn't show it, Gaara was none too happy about this new piece of information. "Okay," he said challengingly, "show it to me then."

Matsuri's eyes widened in surprise as a blush threatened to spread across her cheeks. "You mean, you want _me_ to try it on _you_?" She asked tentatively. Upon his affirmative nod, Matsuri could only comply.

"All right. Well, what I do first is get closer to him -- like this," the brunette explained, moving toward Gaara until their bodies were just touching.

"Then, I gently run my hand down one of his arms." Here, Matsuri teasingly caressed Gaara's right arm, lazily running her fingers up and down.

"And finally, I looked him directly in the eyes and make a sound like this . . ." As her eyes locked with his, Matsuri let out a captivating sound like a mix between a soft moan and a purr. Gaara's breath hitched in his throat as he tried to come up with something to say, but no words would come out. A strange feeling welled up inside him and all he could do was concentrate on how _close_ the young woman was. Seeing his expression, Matsuri blushed and backed away, shaking her head to get out of the trance she found herself in.

"Okay, I know it's stupid. But, trust me, it works!"

"I believe you," the redhead reassured, finally getting a hold of his voice.


	10. Understanding

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Understanding_

_Word Count: 184_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

He wasn't merely surprised that Matsuri still wanted to continue training with him. Gaara, more than anything, was confused. Not only did she get kidnapped due to her ties with him, but Matsuri also witnessed the redhead being nearly taken over by Shukaku.

So, why the hell wasn't she afraid of him? Her initial behavior toward him was odd enough, but, now, after what happened little over a week ago, it was just . . . _illogical_. Surely, any sane person would have run for their lives long by now.

Yet, Matsuri still treated him with respect, kindness, and (since he finally got past that shy, awkward demeanor of hers) was even friendly and cheerful. Amazingly, she didn't harbor a single ounce of fear toward him.

It was nice, wonderful even, but confusing nonetheless.

When Gaara finally voiced his thoughts to her on the matter, Matsuri gave him a puzzled look before her eyes softened with understanding. A gentle smile lit up her face as she replied in the most sincere voice:

"You're too good for me to ever be afraid of you, Gaara-sensei."


	11. Star Gazing

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Star Gazing_

_Word Count: 108_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

"Have you ever seen a falling star?"

Gaara glanced curiously at the girl next to him. The pair was currently lounging on the roof of the Kazekage Tower, staring at the starry sky.

"No, I haven't," he answered simply, returning his gaze back to the heavens. A small smile graced the brunette's lips.

"That's a good thing. There's an old fable which states how a falling star is a sign that someone in the village will die soon."

Before Gaara could reply how ridiculous such an idea was, Matsuri scooted closer to him and held onto his hand protectively.

"I never want to see another falling star again."


	12. Candlelight

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Candlelight_

_Word Count: 100_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

A candle in the dark is a nice thing. It has a warm, soothing golden shine, and it sets the right mood for certain things.

Gaara was sitting on the bed, watching Matsuri move about the room as she prepared for the night. He couldn't help but notice how _tempting _she looked in this light, the soft glow from the candle highlighting her features perfectly.

When the young woman settled into the bed, she gave him a loving smile before turning to blow out the candle on the nearby table and whispered, "It's bedtime."

'It's bedtime all right,' Gaara thought.


	13. Healing

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Healing_

_Word Count: 192_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through the hot air, picking up particles of sand and scattering them about the cemetery. A young woman kneeled before a single headstone, tracing the names carved into the smooth stone with her fingers. Matsuri smiled softly; it was a bittersweet smile, but there was a hint of happiness reflected in her dark eyes as she stared at the stone that marked her parents' grave.

"Happy anniversary, Mom, Dad . . . I – I really miss you both." A small sigh escaped her lips, but no tears threatened to fall. "I'm getting married soon; it's scary and exhilarating all at once. But, I'm happier than I've been in years." For the first time that day, a true smile lit up her face.

Matsuri paused in her speech, dropping her gaze for a moment before bringing it back to the headstone. "I'm getting better now. It has taken quite some time, but . . . I'm healing, and I have Gaara to thank for helping me along the way. I'm really grateful to have him in my life . . . as I was to have you for parents."


	14. Thirty Six

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Thirty-Six_

_Word Count: 188_

_AN: Again, I want to send out another thanks to all my readers, especially to those who have taken the time to review. It means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying my work. _

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

She had been in the hospital for thirty-six hours now -- thirty-six long, uncomfortable hours.

Matsuri sighed tiredly, looking up at her husband who was sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Gaara, what's wrong? Why won't she just come _out_?" She asked desperately, as if he could possibly know the answers to those questions.

The redhead frowned, unsure of what to say to her. He couldn't just tell her that some deliveries simply took longer than others. She was finally past the _wife-yelling-at-husband_ stage (which was promptly followed by the _emotional-wife-reassuring-her-love-for said-husband_ period) of the labor, and he rather not repeat it by saying something that would only upset her.

But, she looked so ill at ease in that bed. . . He _had_ to say something, _anything_ to just make her feel better.

"I think," Gaara started lamely, "that because you made such a good home for her in the past nine months, she doesn't want to leave."

Matsuri smiled lovingly and gently cupped his face with her left hand, replying in a touched voice:

"Aawww, you are so sweet making up that crap for me."


	15. Bottom

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Bottom_

_Word Count: 250_

_AN: Yes, I'm alive! But, sadly, this will be my last update for a while. I'm really busy with school, and it's only going to get worse since I have nine weeks exams, AP exams, and semester exams all in the next few weeks. Plus, I am graduating on May 20! Then I can finally say good buy to the hell known as high school. _

_Anyway, thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad you guys liked the last drabble!_

_Follow up to Boredom._

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

The situation couldn't have been more awkward. Gaara stared intently at his desk, seemingly unable to lift his eyes. Matsuri was hiding behind one of the folders, pretending to read its contents. Now and then, he would catch her hands waver, informing Gaara that she was still rather shaken from being discovered.

Not that he blamed her. While they were only doing – _stuff_ -- their _activities _were still not something either wanted his sister to witness.

Temari was standing before him, resolutely reporting the events of her last mission. (_Damn protocols. Couldn't she come back later?_ Gaara thought uneasily.) But, by the stiff and hurried tone in her voice, it was obvious she'd rather be anywhere else than in the office the kunoichi was sure to never look at in the same way again.

The minutes seemed to crawl by, the blonde's voice the only sound in the room, until she paused as a small chuckle escaped her lips, which then grew into a hearty laugh. Gaara looked up at his sister in surprise. Over on the couch, Matsuri peeked from behind the folder, staring at her with apprehensive curiosity.

What the hell was she laughing at?

"Who would have thought," Temari snickered, her voice turning mockingly dramatic as she looked at her youngest brother. "You, the mighty _Kazekage, _one of the most powerful shinobi in the world, like to be on the bottom during --"

"You're dismissed," Gaara snapped, using all self-control to keep from murdering his sister.


	16. Idiosyncratic

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Idiosyncratic_

_Word Count: 115_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Gaara watched as she fiddled with her necklace, twirling the beaded chain around one finger. Leaning back, his gaze fell to her sexy heels and up her slender legs, crossed in the quintessence of femininity and confidence. His eyes followed to study the flirty skirt of her dress and finally landed on her expression of delight as her pink lips sipped from the straw submerged in the tangy goodness, perfectly topped with whipped cream and a cherry.

Leaning forward with a mute, submissive groan, he took a drink of the dessert, smiling back at Matsuri through the taste and wondering why he had to fall in love with the one who loved wasabi ice cream.


	17. Silence

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Silence_

_Word Count: 100_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

"Gaara, I think I'm in love with you," Matsuri's soft, nervous voice said.

The young man felt his chest tighten as the meaning of her words sunk in. He couldn't give her the answer she wanted. It wasn't that he didn't love her, but because he _did_. He would only end up hurting her, even if it was inadvertently.

With that conviction, the redhead went about as if he had not heard her.

"Gaara, I love you!" Matsuri repeated, this time stronger and more assured.

With a sickening feeling, he ignored her words as they stood together in deafening silence.


	18. Vindicated

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Vindicated_

_Word Count: 174_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Matsuri knew her relationship with Gaara was unorthodox.

Though he was no longer her teacher, their history together was something that couldn't be forgotten. Even less forgettable, Gaara was still the Kazekage.

It was a sacred bond, and as Matsuri gazed over to Gaara's resting form, she couldn't help but feel as if they tainted it somehow.

Yet, she didn't care, and it was obvious Gaara didn't either. They had nothing to be ashamed of. There wasn't a significant age difference between them; he was only older than her by one year. He was no longer a teacher and she wasn't a student. They were not violating some law or moral code. They were just two people who met in rather irregular circumstances.

But, most importantly, as cliché as it sounded, they loved each other. That was all the justification they needed.

With a gentle smile, Matsuri snuggled closer to Gaara, and as she closed her eyes she was vindicated that what they had together was right.


	19. Wavelength

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Wavelength_

_Word Count: 162_

_AN:_ _This one isn't really romantic, I wasn't even going to post it at first, but I figured the two have to start as friends first. It's sort of based around me and my best friend – and, yes, we really did have a conversation about the practicality of grapes. For some odd reason I can picture these two having a similar relationship. They're both socially awkward and don't fit in with the crowd, but they get each other, which is the whole point of this drabble. _

_Dedicated to Lauren: for being the only person in the world who I can spend an entire lunch period talking about Pokèmon with and not feel like a total nerd in the meantime – even though I happily am one._

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

It was no secret Gaara and Matsuri had a relationship that was all their own. It also wasn't a secret that only the two of them completely understood said relationship. Whether speaking in their own language or engaging in a conversation ranging from the portability of grapes to the meaning of life, the pair was often on the same wavelength.

"Have you seen that – that _thing_?" Gaara asked distractedly, looking around his cluttered office.

"What thing?" Matsuri replied, lounging lazily on the couch as she watched the redhead move about the room.

"You know, the thing . . .," Gaara trailed off, gesturing incoherently with his hands as if trying to describe something.

"Ooohhhh, _that_ thing," Matsuri said, her face lighting up in recognition. Getting up, she walked over to the large desk and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a stapler.

"I told you this place needs to get organized."

"Hn," he retorted dryly, sitting down to resume his work.


	20. Three

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Three_

_Word Count: 137_

_AN: Idea based on a scene from Disney's Fox and the Hound_

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Matsuri happily walked through the busy marketplace of Sunagakure, dragging a reluctant Kazekage with her. It hadn't been easy convincing her stubborn fiancé to join her, but after some gentle coaxing and a few well-practiced puppy-dog looks, Gaara had finally took the bait.

The couple stepped aside for a moment to let a mother and her children pass. Matsuri smiled as she watched the children follow their mother in a single line, just like ducklings would.

"One, two, three, four, five. . .," she counted under her breath, biting gently on her lower lip as a thought came to her.

"I think three would be perfect."

"Three?" Gaara asked, turning to her in puzzlement. "Three what?"

Matsuri laughed lightly as she stepped forward, leaving a confused redhead to follow her, feeling as if he had missed something.


	21. Fortune

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Fortune_

_Word Count: 333_

_AN: I got bored. So, I wrote a drabble based on a scene from _Avatar_. I'll come up with something better next time._

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Kanna is an original character who I may use again in future drabbles._

* * *

"Let's have a look at your love life, shall we?" The fortune teller asked pleasantly, causing the brunette to blush slightly.

Matsuri mentally groaned, wondering how she allowed herself to be put in this position. She was spending the morning shopping with her friend, Kanna, who somehow managed to drag Matsuri along into the teller's booth.

Taking her right hand, the elderly woman expertly examined her palm, speaking as she read. "My, aren't you a lucky one? You'll happily marry quite the catch someday. I can also see that your husband will be a _very_ powerful shinobi . . . and a handsome one at that." The old woman smiled and winked, causing Matsuri's blush to grow. Once the woman finished reading her fortune, Matsuri stood, thanked the teller, and paid her before quickly making an escape. Kanna stood outside, waiting.

"So, how was it?" She asked, grinning. Matsuri replied with a glare.

"I can't believe you made me do that. Do have any idea how embarrassing that was?"

"Oh, _please_, it's just a little fun," her friend laughed.

"That's what you think," Matsuri muttered, sighing. "Well, I better go. I have to meet with Gaara-sensei soon."

This time it was Kanna's turn to sigh, though in a more exasperated manner. "Jeez, Mat, of all the teachers you just _had_ to pick the one who makes you train on weekends."

"I don't mind," Matsuri said, smiling fondly at the thought of her sensei.

"Yeah, I know," Kanna answered knowingly, catching her smile. "Still, I got to hand it to him. Gaara _is_ one powerful shinobi. At least you're learning from the best." Matsuri fell silent. Kanna's words struck a chord as the brunette mentally replayed her encounter with the fortune teller. What if . . . ? No, that was silly. It was impossible. Right?

Saying goodbye to her friend, Matsuri took her leave. A small smile played across her lips when a single thought struck her. "You forgot the handsome part, though."


	22. Secrets

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Secrets_

_Word Count: 678_

_AN: This one is pure crack, so the characters are rather OOC. I won't even bother trying to justify it. It's longer than I would like it to be, but I didn't want to make it a separate piece either. I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but, hopefully, you guys will like it._

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Kankuro groaned as he vainly tried to watch T.V. over the noise the bickering couple was making. Normally, Gaara and Matsuri got along very well, but everyone argued from time to time; and they were certainly no exception. Kankuro could understand that, but did they have to fight _here_ of all places? Normal couples usually preferred a more private location, as was proper.

Then again, Gaara and Matsuri were by no means a normal couple. If anything, their quarrelling further proved how much they truly _did _love each other: both were still alive, after all.

What were they arguing about anyway? Something about Gaara's commitment issues -- that kind of girly crap.

"_I'm_ being immature?! This coming from a guy who still has his old teddy bear?"

Okaaay, maybe not. . .

Kankuro turned from his position on the couch to face them, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"You promised not to tell anyone," Gaara hissed angrily, noticing his brother was now listening in.

"I did," Matsuri replied calmly before abruptly raising her voice, "but maybe now I will!"

"You want to tell secrets?" Challenged Gaara, his aquamarine eyes hardening as he glared at the brunette. "Okay. What about Bunkie, your toy turtle?"

"So what? I'm a girl. I can get away with stuff like that."

"Oh, so I suppose that means it's okay for you to still take naps with your baby blanket as well?"

Matsuri blushed faintly, her eyes widening for a second before narrowing in anger. "Gaara color coordinates his boxers!"

"Matsuri got drunk one night and ran through the hospital singing 'Copacabana'."

"That was you."

"And, if I remember correctly, you were right there singing along with me!"

"Whatever, _you_ were the one the Mizukage made a not-so-subtle pass on to, which, may I add, is the _real_ reason why Suna cut off all ties with Mist."

"Kankuro still sucks his thumb!"

"Hey!" Said thumb-sucker exclaimed indignantly. "How did I get put into this?!"

"I'm sorry. I ran out of things to say about Matsuri," Gaara apologized, looking genuinely sincere, but Kankuro was too angry that his – umm – _habit _– had been exposed to even care.

"Well, how convenient, as I have something particularly reveling to say about you."

"More reveling than the fact I was hit on by a middle-aged, married man?" Gaara asked dubiously.

"Oh, yes," Kankuro nodded confidently, "and it should be rather interesting for Matsuri over here."

Gaara's eyes widened in horror as he realized exactly what his brother was referring to. He _wouldn't_.

Oh, but he would.

"One time, when Gaara was seventeen, I caught him writing – well, more like _trying_ to write - love letters to someone," Kankuro began vengefully. "And just _who_ do you think that someone was?"

"He's lying – he's just making it all up!" The redhead cried, his voice carrying a very rare hint of anxiety.

"Go on," Matsuri urged, ignoring her boyfriend as her lips formed into a grin.

"There aren't words strong enough to express how I feel about you," Kankuro recited mockingly. "You are the most amazing girl I've ever met, and my day brightens from just seeing you smile. I never thought I could feel this way about someone, but I have fallen in love with you, _Matsu _- ." Before he could finish, Kankuro was tackled to the ground, ending his poor imitation of his younger brother.

"They are still under his bed if you want to read the rest!" He shouted while trying to block the punches from the furious young Kazekage. "He never had the guts to mail them to you!"

The sound of footsteps running up the stairs caused Gaara to abruptly pause in the attack on his older brother. Swearing under his breath, the redhead quickly chased after his girlfriend. If she read those letters, he would never hear the end of it.

Kankuro watched him go, shaking his head in amusement. Standing up, the young man adjusted his clothes before taking his previous seat back on the couch.

_Finally_, he could watch some T.V. in peace.


	23. Want

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Want_

_Word Count: 188_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Her laughter was warm and rich, captivating in its own way. At least, that's how it seemed to him.

It was a beautiful day in Suna, but it went unnoticed by Gaara as he watched the pretty, young brunette. She was walking with who he assumed was her friend; both girls looked happy and comfortable with each other – feelings that he had not experienced until she came along.

The redhead sighed lightly, lowering his gaze for a moment before bringing it back to his only student. He wanted to go up to her, talk to her, make her laugh. He wanted to see that bright smile of hers directed toward him and know that he had been the source of her happiness.

Another hearty laugh escaped her lips as Matsuri continued to talk with her friend, unaware that her sensei was only about a dozen yards away.

He wondered . . . Could he ever be that close to her? Could he be someone of importance in her life?

As he pondered those questions, still watching, he couldn't help but wish that it was him walking beside her.


	24. Lunchtime

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone_

_Lunchtime_

_Word Count: 464_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

"Have you ever poked yourself in the eye with a straw when you went to take a sip from your drink?" Gaara stared at the brunette from across the table as if she had grown a third eye in the middle of her forehead. By now, one would assume he was use to Matsuri's odd, random comments, but she still continued to surprise him.

"No," he answered, deadpanned, before returning to his lunch.

"Oh, I thought that happened to everyone," Matsuri muttered, blushing slightly as she twirled the straw in her glass of iced tea.

"If you thought it happened to everyone, then why would you bother asking?"

"I was just trying to make conversation," she stated loftily.

"Well, why can't you do so like a normal person?"

"Since when have you been the judge for what's considered normal?" Gaara gave her a look that read 'Touché' and shrugged carelessly as if her question hadn't made him feel like an ass.

"Still," began the redhead, "why can't you try saying something like, 'How was your day?'"

"Where's the fun in that? I want to have _meaningful_ conversations with you."

"And your idea of meaningful is asking if I've ever poked myself in the eye with a straw?" Gaara retorted skeptically, raising an invisible brow as he waited for her response.

"Yes," Matsuri answered with dignity. "The fact that it's not the everyday, mundane chitchat makes it important to me."

"You are such a flake," Gaara stated fondly.

"I am _not_ a flake."

"Liar. You're the type of person who wonders why air exists."

"I have _never_ thought that," she argued, but the affect was ruined when she broke into laughter.

"Look me straight in the eyes, and tell me you have never wondered about that."

Matsuri's dark eyes locked with his, hardened by the thought of a challenge. But, just as she was about to speak, the brunette bowed her head, failing to suppress the urge to laugh.

"Okay, okay. . . You win!"

"I didn't win anything. I was only stating the truth," Gaara said, leaning back in his chair.

"I love our conversations," said Matsuri, giving him one of her bright smiles.

The redhead returned the smile with his own subtle one while picking up his drink. A second later, a small exclamation of pain resonated throughout the restaurant, startling some of the other customers.

"_Shit_," Gaara cursed under his breath, rubbing his left eye in an attempt to lessen the pain. An amiable laugh erupted from Matsuri's mouth before she took his hand in hers to check his eye. It was watering a little, but it would be fine. Still holding his hand while ignoring the odd glances they were receiving, the brunette smiled triumphantly.

"I _knew_ it happened to everyone!"


	25. Amaze

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Amaze_

_Word Count: 168_

_AN: I want to send another big thanks to all my readers! You guys make me so happy; I can't help but smile every time I read one of your reviews._

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Follow up to "Thirty-Six"_

* * *

Amazement glistened through his eyes as he carefully held the precious bundle in his arms. After thirty-eight long hours of labor, his daughter had finally been delivered to the world.

_His daughter._ That sounded so perfect, yet surreal at the same time. When he was younger, he hadn't even considered the possibility of being a father. Now here he was, holding the child he and his wife created.

"She has your hair," Matsuri stated softly, leaning against the pillows tiredly, but practically glowing nonetheless.

Sure enough, there was already a small tuff of crimson hair on the baby's head, but her eyes were the same pure black color as her mother's. Gaara smiled, feeling an overwhelming sense of joy, and for the second time in his life, he found himself falling completely in love.

"She's perfect."

"Amazing what our romps in your office can amount to, huh?" Matsuri replied wryly, smiling happily as Gaara handed her back their daughter.

"Other than scarring Temari for life? Yeah, pretty amazing."


	26. Bed

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Bed_

_Word Count: 249_

_AN: I'm sorry about my lack of updates lately. I've been going through the nightmare that is writer's block._

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

When blue and black eyes opened wearily late the next morning, both of them felt a rush of awkwardness mix with the comfort. Having grown up as socially inept, Gaara didn't have a clue what to say to the young woman he had just shared the night with. It was with these feelings that the redhead rose from the bed and, as if in a daze, dressed in the tee-shirt and pair of boxers he had messily tossed on the floor from last night.

"I need coffee," Matsuri said groggily as she rubbed her eyes, wearing loose-fitting sweat pants and a tank top. Gaara remained silent, still unsure of what to say, but the loving smile the brunette gave him was reassuring enough to allow him to confidently follow her into the kitchen.

The minutes passed in companionable silence as they ate breakfast, but Gaara still felt the need to say something. One just didn't share such an intimate moment with another person and not speak afterwards. But being socially retarded, it was only after the words left his mouth did he realize the sheer stupidity of what he just said:

"You have a really comfortable bed."

He had never been so grateful for Matsuri's kindness as her bemused expression quickly turned into a kind smile, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Thanks, glad to know you enjoyed it," she replied teasingly, this time unable to hold the amiable laugh that escaped her lips as Gaara turned a bright red.


	27. Name

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Name_

_Word Count: 403_

_AN: I know, I know, I'm horrible for the lack of updates. Things have been busy lately. I'm now in college, living on campus, it's been a big change for me and I've just started classes. But, so far, I'm liking college much better than high school._

_But, more importantly, I want to express my thanks for breaking 100 reviews. It means so much to me! In the beginning, I wasn't even expecting this fic - or even this couple - to become as popular as it is. Now, 27 drabbles and 100+ reviews later, both are still growing. Thanks everyone so much for this and for spreading the GaaMatsu love!_

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

"I hate my name."

Gaara turned his gaze away from the village, his eyes locking on the brunette sitting beside him. The two were enjoying each other's company in comfortable silence on their favorite spot of the roof of the Kazekage building - until Matsuri broke it with one of her random comments.

"Why?" Gaara asked simply with a mental sigh, knowing some odd explanation was sure to come.

"Well, it's not like I hate the name itself," Matsuri started. "But, it's the meaning that ruins it. I mean, c'mon, 'festival'? It's sounds like a prostitute's name."

Gaara did a double-take, staring at the girl incredulously. Sure he had been expecting to hear something bizarre behind her reasoning, but this was one for the record book.

It was amazing how Matsuri never failed to surprise or astound him, even after several years of friendship. It made being around her . . . exciting.

"How the hell did you figure _that_ one out?"

"Well, think about it, 'festival' is synonymous with 'party.' It's almost like my name is screaming, 'Come here for some fun, boys!'" Matsuri imitated, waving her hands above her head as if she was calling someone over.

The redhead rolled his eyes, suppressing the urge to laugh. "That's not what it makes me think of at all."

"Oh?" Matsuri wondered, indicating for him to continue, a light smile gracing her lips.

"Festivals are fun and exciting, they make people happy. It's a really good name to have . . . It suits you."

"I make people happy?"

Gaara shifted awkwardly, bringing his gaze back to the village. It was well passed midnight, maybe around one or two, he had lost track. "Well . . . yes, your friends adore you, you have a knack for cheering others up . . . and you make me happy, so . . ." He trailed off, feeling a rare sense of uncertainty. Expressing his feelings had never been his forte, why would it be any different now?

Matsuri blushed a faint red, but her smile never faltered as she joined him in watching the peaceful village below. They sat together, neither speaking a word as the time passed without notice or care. But, after a while, once again, the silence was broken by Matsuri.

"I've changed my mind," she said decisively, her darks eyes locking with Gaara's. "I like my name, very much so."


	28. Perfect

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Perfect_

_Word Count: 688_

_AN: Am I the only one who cringed when Matsuri went into total Fangirl Mode in the last episode? Sure, I knew it was going to happen, but Matsuri has taken a personality of her own and it seemed so OOC for her. At least, that's how it felt for me. But, I did love the little GaaMastu moment in there! They are too cute for words!_

_Follow up to "Amaze."_

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

"So, we agree?"

"Yes," Matsuri responded confidently with a nod. Gaara sent a careful glance toward his wife, making sure she was positive about their decision. It was important that they were both happy with their choice.

"All right then," Gaara said, smiling with pride at the small baby Matsuri was holding. "Her name's Rei."

After those words left his mouth, the brunette immediately began to cry. Gaara looked at his wife in surprise, taken back by her sudden mood change.

The hormones were really taking their toll on her. . .

Soon, however, surprise turned into an unpleasant mixture of confusion and discomfort.

_I think I prefer it more when she's yelling at me._

"Wha – What's wrong?" He asked cautiously. Matsuri sniffed, studying their daughter for a moment before looking up at him.

"She doesn't look like a Rei," she cried pathetically, holding the baby closer as if to shield her from the unwanted name. Gaara sighed mentally as he tiredly fell backwards into the chair beside the hospital bed.

_Here we go again._

"Well, what _does_ she look like?" He asked, trying to sound even-tempered and patient. Matsuri just gave a shrug, indicating that she wasn't sure.

"Well . . . what about . . . Keiko?" Gaara suggested lamely, raking his mind for every girl name he knew.

"_Keiko_? That sounds like a name for some ditzy schoolgirl," Matsuri sneered, her mood quickly changing once again. "Who's going to take her seriously when she's a grown woman with a name like that?"

"I don't see you coming up with anything," Gaara retorted. Matsuri was silent for a moment, a thoughtful expression crossing her features.

"What about Aya?"

The look on Gaara's face was the only answer she needed. "Okay, fine, your turn."

"Isami?"

"Gaara, why do you hate our child?"

The redhead made no reply, but Matsuri caught him rolling his eyes slightly in an exasperated manner. Another moment of silence passed for several minutes, only broken by the occasional proposed name and the quick rejection that soon followed.

"We should have gone over this earlier."

"We _did_," Gaara replied, finally letting the annoyance appear in his voice. "I thought you liked the name Rei?"

"I _do_, but it doesn't suit her! I don't how to explain it," Matsuri argued. "It's not my fault she's un-nameable."

"Well, I guess she could always go by 'No-Name' for the rest of her life," Gaara muttered sarcastically. Matsuri didn't say anything, but a small frown crossed her lips as she watched their precious daughter sleep peacefully, completely unaware of the debate between her parents. Seeing her expression, Gaara sighed quietly, standing up to go sit next to his wife on the bed.

"I love you," he whispered, softly kissing her forehead. The brunette smiled gently as she looked up at her husband.

"I love you too."

Gaara joined her in watching their baby sleep, all the while trying to come up with the perfect name. Who'd ever thought that naming a baby could be such an ordeal?

As his eyes landed back on Matsuri, a somewhat apprehensive idea came to him. Turning back to his daughter, he studied her carefully before growing more confident about the idea. It really was a nice name, well respected – definitely one that wouldn't make others think of a little schoolgirl, as Matsuri had so kindly put it. Plus, it seemed like the right thing to do. He just hoped the proposal wouldn't upset her somehow.

"What about . . . Aisune?" He asked carefully, waiting to see her reaction. Her eyebrows rose in surprise, caught off guard that he would suggest naming the baby after her mother. Matsuri gazed at their daughter again before her face broke into a dazzling smile.

"I knew there was something about her . . . That's it, the perfect name and Mom would've been honored," she said excitedly, but kept her voice low so as not to disturb the baby. Gaara smiled back - feeling rather proud of himself for having come up with the name - as he carefully took his turn holding the still sleeping Aisune.


	29. Smooth

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Smooth_

_Word Count: 215_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Arashi is a character of my own creation who was Matsuri's sensei after she graduated from the academy and became a genin. _

_Follow up to "Bed."_

* * *

Matsuri's laughter had subsided into quiet giggles when a soft knock echoed throughout the cozy apartment.

"I'll – I'll get it," the brunette chuckled while trying to regain her composure, but as she left the kitchen to answer the front door, Gaara could clearly make out the amusement still evident in her smile.

The redhead frowned, feeling incredibly foolish. What the hell had he been thinking? _You have a really comfortable bed?_

Suave, that was really suave. . .

Sometimes Gaara wondered what Matsuri saw in him. He was definitely lacking in the charms department. That was for sure. But the redhead wasn't able to ponder that question further when his thoughts were abruptly cut off by Matsuri's surprised gasp.

"Arashi-sensei!"

_Oh shit._

Sure enough, there stood Matsuri's teacher, who lazily took in their clothing and disheveled hair with an all-too-knowing look.

"So, this is what you do while missing training sessions," Arashi stated as he brought his gaze back to Matsuri, yet hardly appearing angry or upset, "and, to think, I was worried something bad might've happened."

"A - Actually, we usually just kiss and -." The kunoichi quickly broke off, realizing the words that were escaping her mouth, and blushed a deep red from embarrassment.

Gaara had never felt more justified in his life.


	30. For You

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_For You_

_Word Count: 350_

_AN: I've been going through this horrible stage where every time I write something, I'm not completely happy with it. Gaara is so damn hard to write sometimes, especially in a romantic setting._

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Remember, I really, really love reviews!_

* * *

"Really, Matsuri, I feel _fine_," Gaara affirmed in his usual even tone, but there was still an exasperated air around the redhead. He had returned to the village only a day ago and ever since then the young Kazekage couldn't go a full hour without someone questioning about his health. While he appreciated the concern (even if it did still feel somewhat foreign and surreal), the incessant attention soon began to grate on his nerves.

"Well, I'm sorry Gaara, but when your best friend has been risen from the dead, you tend to worry a little," Matsuri snapped and crossed her arms with a heavy sigh. The redhead frowned at her unusual behavior. Sure, Matsuri could be short-tempered at times but she typically didn't act so toward him. Something more than a little concern was bothering his friend. Gaara could see it in her movements; she was truly uneasy about something.

"I'm sorry," Matsuri repeated sincerely, her voice much softer. "It's just that . . . I thought I had lost you forever, and I know I should be happy and grateful to have you back – I mean, I _am_, but I . . . I realized just how close you came to being gone forever and now I keep feeling that if I don't watch over you more, I'll loose you again. . ."

"You're not blaming yourself for what happened, are you?" Gaara asked, giving the brunette a careful look.

"No, of course not. I just wish there was more I could do for you."

"You've already done so much for me," he reassured, a slight smile gracing his features. "Who else is going to provide me with inane, random conversations like you?"

Matsuri let out a small laugh, feeling her eyes begin to well up, but managed to keep the happy tears from falling. Only Gaara could mix an insult (even if it was unintentional) while trying to comfort someone and still succeed in the process. "I mean it though."

"So do I. You've done more than enough for me, Matsuri, and not just as a shinobi."


	31. Drunk

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Drunk_

_Word Count: 667_

_AN: Well, I'm finally on winter break, which means that I have survived my first semester of college! It also means that I now have plenty of time to work on my writing. _

_Pray for me to not become lazy or procrastinate – I have tendencies to do both._

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Crack. Pure crack. I have no shame._

* * *

Temari was going to kill them both. The question was: upon which one would she unleash her unbridled, and rightly justified, anger out on first? 

The blonde's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the young couple continued to laugh drunkenly – yes, drunkenly. The two had gone out and got drunk – very drunk actually. Only a _large_ amount of alcohol could make Gaara laugh like an idiot for no apparent reason, as if the ceiling itself was the funniest thing in the world.

It must have been Matsuri's influence, she was sure of it. No other person could sway Gaara the way the brown haired kunoichi could. Temari had to admit, she was amazed at how the young woman was able to do it. The blonde just wished that Matsuri used her powers for good instead of things like – well, _this_.

"Aardvark!" The brunette laughed loudly, holding onto the living room's couch for support. "That's such a weird word."

"Do you even know what an aardvark is?" Gaara asked, laughing along with her although he wasn't quite sure what he thought was so funny. He spoke surprisingly well, considering how smashed he was. If it wasn't for the completely out-of-character behavior, one might think he was actually sober.

"Of course I do," Matsuri affirmed with as much dignity she could muster for someone in her condition. "It's an inanamal . . .nanamal. . .aminal . . . wait, hold on . . . an _animal_! It looks like a pig with a long nose and lives in Africa. However . . ."

Here, the brunette leaned closer toward Gaara, a grave, serious expression crossing her features as she looked directly in his eyes. "It's not closely related to the pig at all."

"Really?" What with the look on Gaara's face, you'd think his whole life had been one, gigantic lie.

Abruptly, Matsuri stood up straight, looking around the room with rapt attention. For a second, Temari hoped that somehow the brunette became miraculously sober again. "Oh my gosh . . . This isn't the ice cream parlor!"

Oh well. . .

"That's it! I can't take this mind-numbing stupidity anymore!" A very irate Kankuro explained just as Gaara and Matsuri broke into another fit of laughter. Temari had forced him to stay up with her until the two were safely home ("If I'm not getting any sleep, you certainly aren't!"). "They're both back, safe and sound, and I'm going to bed. _Good night_."

"Wait! Aren't you going to help me with them?"

"They came home on their own, Temari, I'm sure they can handle themselves."

"But, we just can't leave them here – _alone_ and _drunk_."

"They've been dating for over a year now," Kankuro stated dryly. "Anything that they do, which they've probably already done before, won't be something that they'll regret in the morning."

"But - !"

However, Kankuro quickly turned and rushed up the stairs before his sister could finish her sentence. She sighed upon hearing the door to his bedroom slam shut with a note of finality, knowing she had lost the battle.

"I love you, Matsuri." Temari jumped, surprised from her brother's words. She held absolutely no doubts about his feelings toward the young woman, but to actually _hear_ them aloud, when he was completely aware of another's presence no less . . .

Yep, Gaara was_ really_ drunk.

Temari glanced over at the intoxicated pair just in time to see the redhead grab Matsuri, dip the brunette slightly, and kiss her passionately on the mouth. Overall, the whole scene resembled something from an old, classical movie.

"I – I'll just leave you two to yourselves," mumbled Temari, cursing herself for not having a camera ready – it would have made the perfect blackmail. With that, the blonde quickly retired to her own room, leaving the couple completely alone. Once the two broke from the mind-blowing kiss, Matsuri looked up at her boyfriend, a happy smile gracing her lips.

"Did you know that aardvarks are also nocturnal?"

* * *

_AN: You probably learned more about aardvarks than I'm sure most of you ever wanted to know. Oh well, I like them and so does Matsuri apparently. _

_Remember, reviews are much appreciated!_


	32. Desperation

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Desperation_

_Word Count: 269_

_AN: I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season and happy new year! May 2008 bring much GaaMatsu love for us all! _

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Her eyes widened in horror as she watched the large, white bird take off with her friend. For a short moment she stood rooted to the ground, unable to move, as if her muscles were frozen solid – which couldn't have been a sensation too different from the cold dread which arose inside her chest. Matsuri paid little attention to the surrounding noise and commotion. Her ears barely registering it all while her eyes remained locked on the intruder who just kidnapped the Kazekage . . .

. . . Who just kidnapped _Gaara. _

Then, like time itself had pushed the fast-forward button, Matsuri broke out of her trance and dashed after the bird. Her mind didn't even bother to process the fact her attempt was futile, that she would never catch up in time, even with her impressive speed. The kunoichi ignored all logic as a horrible desperation filled her senses, flooding them beyond the point of rationality. By the time her comrades noticed, Matsuri was already far down the street.

"Oi! Matsuri! Where are you going?! Mat! _Mat!_"

Ignoring their calls, the brunette continued rushing forward, hastily pushing past loitering civilians until a friend and fellow chuunin caught her, holding back the struggling girl in his arms.

"Mat -- No! There's – nothing - you can do!"

"That's not it," Matsuri cried in dismay, ceasing her useless motions against her comrade. Her heart was full of desperation as she looked toward the horizon where the bird disappeared -- with Gaara . . .

"It's not that I _couldn't_ do something . . . I just failed to do _anything_."


	33. Curiosity

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Curiosity_

_Word Count: 150_

_AN: Wow, I can't believe it has already been a year since I started this thing! I remember when I posted the first drabble (which is still one of my favorites) that hardly anyone had even heard of Matsuri, much less supported the pairing. So, I just want to thank you guys so much for the support!_

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

The kiss had been unexpected. It was the spur-of-the-moment type of thing, created out of simple curiosity, a test to experience for oneself the sensations that were said to bring about by the connection that only a kiss could bring. It has started out slow, careful, analyzing (typical behavior for a shinobi such as him), as if he was afraid she might lash out at any moment. Truthfully, she had stiffened when she felt his lips meet hers, but only out of shock. Though slightly clumsy, the kiss was far from unpleasant, and once the brunette had recovered from her initial surprise, she allowed herself to relax and enjoy the moment.

He surely hadn't anticipated for her to return the kiss. But the redhead welcomed the action all the same, glad that, for the first time in many years, he had allowed his curiosity to get the better of him.


	34. Eavesdropping

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Eavesdropping_

_Word Count: 897_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Kanna, Souta, and Haru are my own creations_

* * *

The streets of Suna had become a stream of people and activity that night as citizens celebrated the coming of the new year. Everywhere you looked men, women, and children alike were running about under the soft red glow of the paper lanterns hanging overhead, going from booth to booth eating, drinking, shopping, and playing games. The New Year's Festival was one of Suna's most important holidays and people were certainly making the most of it, wanting to start off the year in style. It was for this very reason that she found herself here. 

Matsuri was leaning against a stone column, arms crossed and eyes and ears alert. The young jounin had willingly volunteered to be part of the small squad of shinobi charged with keeping order while the festival was in action, making sure that peace and the safety of the villagers was maintained. While normally chuunin work, there had been a shortage of volunteers for the task as most of the younger ninjas weren't willing to work on a holiday. So, Matsuri, along with her friend Souta, had offered their services to make up for the rest, and, being the only jounins to have done so, were easily appointed the leaders of the group. Their other friend and fellow jounin, Haru, was probably running around like the hyperactive knucklehead he was, high on sugar from all the candy; and Kanna, the only non-shinobi of their little gang, was most likely flirting with the most handsome and wealthy guy she could find, milking him for all he was worth.

Matsuri sighed lightly, almost allowing herself to get lost in the sound of drums coming from somewhere off in the distance before snapping back to attention. She didn't mind working during the festival, really. She was helping Gaara and that was worth so much in itself. Plus, getting to boss around the chuunin was always a great deal of fun. Yet, Matsuri almost wished that a fight would break out in the middle of the street, just to give her something more to do. But, so far, the people of Suna had been peaceful, law-abiding citizens.

_Damn them. C'mon people, break some rules_, the brunette couldn't help but think, only half-listening to the messages being sent across the radio headset that all the patrol guards were given.

"Having fun?" A familiar voice asked wryly, breaking Matsuri out of her thoughts. Matsuri jumped slightly, mentally cursing herself; she hadn't even noticed him approach. Talk about genin behavior . . .

"Me? While on duty? Oh, perish the thought. What kind of shinobi do you take me for?" She recovered coolly, smiling teasingly at her boyfriend. Gaara just smirked lightly, leaning beside her against the large column as he mirrored her position. "I'm surprised to see you here. I would have thought you'd lock yourself in your office, buried in paperwork."

"Actually, I was doing just that before I decided to come see how you were doing." At that, Matsuri was mentally doing the tango with joy, but she kept her expression unreadable, not wanting to give away how happy that simple statement made her. If only he wasn't so picky about kissing in public . . . and she wasn't on duty . . .

"I also wanted to thank you for taking this job. I know it must not be how you planned on spending the beginning of the new year."

"I really don't mind, Gaara. I'm happy to be helping you, no matter what time of the year," Matsuri reassured earnestly, smiling brightly at the redhead, who returned it with a small one of his own. He looked just about to reply before a mischievous voice intercepted through the radio; a voice that Matsuri had no trouble recognizing.

"_Oh, and I'm sure Mat would be happy to help you with _anything_ at that, Lord Kazekage. Over._"

_Shit_. She had forgotten to turn off her radio. Haru must have heard the whole thing. But that would mean he's with -

"_Damn it, Haru! Get the fuck off! I'm supposed to be on duty!"_ Another very familiar, irritated voice shouted.

Yep, he's with Souta all right.

"_Oh, lighten up! You need to allow yourself to have some fun every once in a while, Souta. Remember, express not repress!"_

"_Good job on the whole inconspicuous thing, guys. Your ninja skills never cease to amaze me_," a third, less audible voice muttered sardonically above the bickering between the two. So, Kanna must have gotten bored with exploiting poor, unexpecting young men. It usually got old after a few hours – if the guy hadn't been sucked dry of his money first.

"You three are so dead when I get my hands on you!" Matsuri yelled furiously into the small microphone, her face turning a bright red from anger and embarrassment. It was bad enough that the other patrollers must have heard the conversation between her and Gaara as well, but her friends just had to go and make it ten-times worse. Beside her, the young Kazekage simply rolled his eyes as he marveled at the antics between Matsuri's friends, though he secretly wished to be present to witness their eventual throttling by his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, all across Suna, about a dozen chuunins were standing awkwardly in the streets, wondering what the hell was going on with their two squad leaders.


	35. Etiquette

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Etiquette_

_Word Count: 419_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Gaara was angry – no wait, scratch that. Gaara wasn't angry . . . He was pissed, livid, furious, and all those other synonyms. The redhead couldn't suppress the glare as he stared down at his girlfriend: his beautiful, wonderful, strong, irritatingly obstinate girlfriend . . .

Who wasn't at all paying attention to him . . .

Sighing mentally, Gaara walked around his desk and toward the chair the brunette was occupying. Matsuri didn't bother looking up as she continued her lazy game of tossing and catching a kunai with one hand, nonchalance etched across her face.

"Listen to me," he said in that eerily quiet yet still highly commanding voice – which he never thought he would have to use on _her_ – grabbing the kunai in midair and throwing it aside. Matsuri released a calm breath before finally meeting his gaze with her own, her dark eyes telling him he had her undivided attention.

"You deliberately disobeyed orders, Matsuri. I clearly told you to –."

"Hey, at least I killed the guy. Wasn't that the whole point of the mission?"

"But you did so in a way that went against all forms of shinobi etiquette, along with causing thousands worth in property damage. I gave you clear instructions how to go about the operation, and you didn't follow a damn one of them – except for the last part, of course."

"Look, I know what I did wasn't proper," Matsuri admitted sincerely, standing up, "but, I'm not sorry about it. Haru and Souta were in danger, and I wasn't about to sacrifice them for the sake of a mission. Buildings can be replaced, but my teammates can't. I thought you would've understood that . . ."

"I do, Matsuri, and I'm not saying what you did for them was wrong, but as a jounin you just can't throw away all sense of -." But Gaara never got to finish that sentence as the brunette suddenly grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the desk, kissing the redhead passionately on the mouth. For a couple of moments, Gaara wasn't actually sure what to do with himself; and just as he managed to start awkwardly returning the kiss, Matsuri ended it as abruptly as it had come. Smiling mischievously, the young woman fondly ran a hand through the unruly, crimson locks before stepping back to admire her "work."

"You know, fooling around with the Kazekage in his office isn't exactly proper shinobi etiquette either, but I don't see you complaining."

* * *

_AN: Oh, no! More office jokes! I have no shame . . ._

_As I continue writing more and more drabbles, I realize how I like portraying Matsuri. I can't stand the overly sweet, perfect, shy girl stereotype. I like to think that Matsuri grew up a lot since we first saw her; she certainly became more outspoken, and I picture her becoming even more so as she grows older and more confident in herself and her abilities. Plus, I automatically think of Suna women being stronger because they live in the harsher conditions of the desert. Anyway, that's how I imagine Matsuri to be. _

_Please review!_


	36. Epiphany

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Epiphany_

_Word Count: 879_

_AN: Ugh . . . This one's too long. I'm ashamed to call these drabbles._

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Reminiscing about the past wasn't something Matsuri enjoyed doing often. Sure, she loved recalling the happy memories involving her family and friends, but, when it came to _herself_, the brunette preferred thinking of it as ancient history. Matsuri just didn't like the person she use to be: a weak, shy, little fan-girl whose proudest accomplishment had been getting top grades at the ninja academy. While the last part was, by no means, shameful, Matsuri was well aware that the achievement was only due to her obsession with studying. It also helped that she was the only student of Suna's finest shinobi, allowing her to advance more quickly than her peers. But, Matsuri was no fool. She knew what true strength was - it was the first lesson Gaara had ever taught her - and graduating at the top of her class was not it.

As she grew older, the brunette was willing to give herself credit for being quick to realize the value of the redhead's wisdom. Becoming part of a real team after her graduation was one of the best things to ever happen to Matsuri. Not only did it give her two wonderful friends that she loved with all her heart, but she finally understood how much _meaning_ there was to Gaara's definition of true strength. The young kunoichi had become a better shinobi, teammate, friend, and all round better person because of it.

Still, there was something about herself that Matsuri didn't like. She had grown a great deal since her days as an academy student, but something was still . . . wrong. It wasn't until one morning when she was fifteen did the brunette finally pinpoint what exactly that something was. Having completed an early training session, Matsuri returned to the women's locker room to change into some civilian clothing before returning home. There had been a small group of girls across the room, and though the lockers obstructed her view, the young chuunin had no problems overhearing their conversation. They were talking about Gaara - wait, no, talking wasn't the right word. They were _fan-girling _over the poor guy.

That was when it happened. It was like a sudden epiphany, a true moment of enlightenment. The mental clouds that once blocked her view had now cleared, leaving nothing but the bright sun of absolute clarity. The girls' words echoed in her mind. How easily Matsuri could picture herself speaking them, acting in a similarly obnoxious behavior. What the hell had she been doing? Gaara didn't deserve this . . .

_I don't want to be like them, I _won't_ be like them - not anymore. _

No, Matsuri didn't like looking back to the past, but she did so nonetheless to remember the valuable lesson she learned that one morning.

- - - - -

"Was I really that bad?" Matsuri asked her oldest friend, Kanna, a few years later. Older, wiser, and more comfortable in her own skin, the newly promoted jounin could now laugh at the embarrassing antics of her younger days. The brunette had successfully liberated herself of her long standing crush on Gaara, and she was happy to say her friendship with the young Kazekage benefited from it. She had become both a better friend and ninja to the redhead, and the newfound freedom of just being herself allowed Matsuri to truly bond with the young man. Of course, her admiration and respect for him didn't change but her reasoning did. Without the blinding preconception that usually comes with a crush, Matsuri could finally appreciate Gaara for just being _him_. As flawed as he was, she wouldn't change a single thing about the redhead because there was nothing about him that Matsuri wouldn't miss. Gaara was just Gaara, and she loved that about him.

"Yeah, you were pretty pathetic, honey," Kanna grinned before commencing a sarcastic, if rather accurate, impression of a younger Matsuri. The kunoichi only laughed as she playfully hit her friend on the arm, secretly agreeing with her statement.

"But, you _do_ know I'm over him, right?" Kanna's simple affirmation was all the reassurance she needed.

- - - - -

"When are you going to tell Ginger that you love him?" Kanna questioned casually a year later, only to receive a bemused expression from her companion. "I mean, you _do_ love him?"

"Of course I do," Matsuri replied strongly. "He's one of my best friends. How could I not?"

"I don't mean as a friend, dum-dum."

"I thought you knew I didn't have a crush on Gaara anymore," the brunette stated accusingly, her dark eyes narrowing slightly at the auburn haired woman.

"Yes, I'm well aware of _that_, honey. I knew that you got over that ridiculous crush years ago, thus allowing room for the stronger, genuine feelings of love and all that other romantic crap to blossom. Oh, this just in: I am _brilliant_!"

Matsuri stared at her friend in amazement, who looked more pleased with herself than any human was entitled to. How could someone so self-centered have such impressive moments of insightfulness? Then, for the second time in her existence, Matsuri experienced one of those sudden, life-altering epiphanies.

"Holy _crap_! I'm in love with Gaara!"

"Humph . . . Took you long enough."


	37. Salvation

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Salvation_

_Word Count: 477_

_AN: Yay! I survived my first year of college. It's amazing how quickly it passed, but I'm happy to be on summer break. It's so nice to relax after all that hard work. _

_This one's a bit different as I wanted to break away from the usual humor, but I hope you guys like it nevertheless!_

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

_"How can you just expect me to forget about this?"_

_"I'm not asking you to forget. I just don't want you rushing into things." _

_"Those bastards killed my parents, and no one's doing a damn thing about it!"_

_"Matsuri, I promise you, we'll find them, but you have to be patient -."_

_"I've waited eleven years! I don't want to be patient anymore."_

She was gone the next day . . . leaving behind only a letter addressed to him.

- - -

The redhead could feel his whole body stiffen as he, with great difficulty, read the newly written report. Attached to the file was a picture of a beautfiul young woman, smiling brightly into the camera. That smile represented so many things that he loved about the jounin: her cheerful personality, her eccentric sense of humor . . . Everything that made her - well, _her_ - could be seen in that one smile.

After little over a year since Matsuri's disappearance, Gaara had finally caught word of the brunette residing in a small village near the border. He _knew_ he should have sent hunter-nin after her. As Kazekage, it was his obligation . . . but, he just couldn't bring himself to give the order. So, instead, he went to see her himself. Gaara _had_ to see her again, even if just to prove to himself that she was still alive.

Their reunion was only a few weeks ago, and the readhead still couldn't get over how different his dearest friend was. She was as gorgeous as ever, with her hair reaching past her shoulders now, but the glowing warmth and happiness had dimmered since he saw her last. Eyes locking with his, the young woman greeted him with a small smile, the sad remnants of that once brilliant grin.

_"I love you, Gaara, but you can't save me this time."_

Balling his hands into fists, Gaara felt a surge of emotions uprising as he continued reading the report. According to the information, she had finally succeeded in her ambitions by slaughtering off every one of the rouge ninjas that were responsible for her parents' murders. The report also noted that she still wore her _hitai-ate_, despite her leaving the village - which he had been quick to notice during their last meeting as well. Baki was standing before him, awaiting the expected orders concerning the young woman his Kazekage was so fond of. Standard protocol called for the enlistment of any missing-nin under the Bingo Book, an action that almost always called for their assasination.

Gaara stared at the picture one more time, before closing the file with a single word of dismissal to Baki. Ignoring his old sensei's questioning look, the younger man stored the file safely in the large desk, his mind set on one determined thought:

_You're wrong, Matsuri, I can still save you._


	38. Bittersweet

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Bittersweet_

_Word Count: 334_

_AN: You know, I originally planned to use this summer to get some major work done on my writing . . . Then I sold my soul to Livejournal. Honestly, it's amazing how addictive LJ is! There is a community for just about anything!_

_As for more news, I am officially no longer a teenager. I just turned 20 (holy crap), and I'm still not quite use to that fact. Ugh. 20? 20?? Oh, that's scary . . . _

_By the way, I'm probably going to end this fic after 50 drabbles. I've been working on this collection long enough, and I'm at the point where I just want to finish it. _

_Also, thanks so much for 200+ reviews! I really love hearing from my readers!_

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

The mixture of happiness and sorrow was an odd sensation, one that left Matsuri feeling lost as she stared at the glistening new _hitai-ate _in her hands. She felt so proud and delighted for her achievements, but terribly sad that her mother and father were not alive to witness it. Standing forlornly amongst the noise of the academy's courtyard, Matsuri watched her fellow students talking and laughing festively with their parents. The young brunette felt a stab of envy, and, not for the first time, reality crashed down like waves against rocks on the shore. Her parents were absolutely, irreversibly, and indefinitely _dead_; she would never see them again. Tears blurred her vision of the happy families, but Matsuri forcefully fought them back. She was a shinobi now, and her mother always said the expression of emotions, especially sadness, left one more vulnerable to enemies. That was the last thing Matsuri wanted; she wouldn't allow herself to be defenseless again.

So caught up in her own thoughts, the kunoichi barely registered that someone was now standing next to her. It was only the glimpse of shocking red hair in her peripheral vision that caused Matsuri to look up. Gaara, quiet as ever, studied her closely; his gaze carefully taking in her sad posture and watery eyes. The brunette made no attempt to initiate a conversation; the pair had a way of communicating that did not require words, and today was no different. As Matsuri's ebony eyes met Gaara's blue ones, a silent understanding passed between them. As emotionally awkward as he was, even Gaara could comprehend the bittersweet-ness of the occasion. But, the slight upward curve of his mouth - not really a smile, yet still so meaningful – brought a teary grin to Matsuri's face nevertheless. He was proud of her; _she_ had made _him_ proud, and that truth suddenly made her graduation all the more sweet. Still smiling, the brunette nodded gratefully to her friend, the previous envy of her schoolmates vanishing altogether.


	39. Snow

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Snow_

_Word Count: 356_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

A soft, feminine giggle escaped her lips as the brunette eagerly dipped her gloved hands into cold, crunchy snow. Scooping out a large handful, Matsuri carefully molded the icy material into a perfect sphere. Her dark eyes glinted with childlike wonder as a happy grin formed across her face. Her first snowball. Turning, Matsuri's grin broadened as she spotted her husband standing between the threshold of the back patio's doorway, his features set in a slight frown.

"C'mon, Gaara! Join me! It's so beautiful out here!"

"How on Earth can you say that? You can't stand being cold."

"I know, but I'm having too much fun to let that bother me right now. I mean, this is the first time either one of us has ever seen snow! Isn't it wonderful?"

Gaara's frown deepened; he was very tempted to answer that the wretched substance was absolutely _not_ wonderful. The whole environment was freezing, worse than Suna's coldest nights (which had never bothered him, but _this_ was on a whole different level than home). The snow also made it difficult to move; he got stuck several times on their hike to the cabin, causing wet slush to get into his boots. It was worse than sand, which he was beginning to miss dearly. Still, he couldn't bring himself to say anything negative about the stuff his wife became so enamored with. If it wasn't for that damn smile of hers . . .

"Gaara, quit moping and come help me build a fort!" The redhead was definitely ready to reposed in the negative to _that_, but he stopped short when his gaze fell back on Matsuri. The snow-covered ground shimmered from the gentle sun's rays, the light catching the small ice crystals that glittered her hair. She was practically sparkling, and her bright smile and flushed cheeks only added to the effect. In her hands, she still held onto the quickly melting snowball as if it was some sort of precious object. Sighing heavily, Gaara turned to get his coat. He would sacrifice the warm, comfortable confines of the cabin, so long as it made her happy.


	40. Connoisseur

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Connoisseur_

_Word Count: 302_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Only ten more to go!_

* * *

Matsuri stared apprehensively at the rubbery looking meat, giving it a few questioning pokes with her fork. It wasn't that it _looked_ terrible, but just knowing what it _was_ . . . Well, that was certainly enough to put anyone off. Still, he had made it especially for her. How could she just refuse such a kind gesture when she had been so hungry?

_I can't_, she thought dryly, answering her own question. She _wanted_ to. She really, _really_ did, but she simply couldn't. Damn these moral conflicts! If it was anyone but _him_ . . .

Sighing mentally, Matsuri cut off a piece of the meat and shoved it into her mouth. The brunette fought back a grimace when her taste buds came in contact with the foreign food. The flavor wasn't so bad, but the texture - ! It was chewy, rubbery, and bumpy, exactly what you'd expect from a . . .

_Don't think about it! _She reprimanded herself, painfully swallowing the vile piece of meat. With complete calmness, Matsuri took a generous gulp of water to wash it down, all the while masking her distaste. Why did he like this so much? And he thought her love for wasabi ice cream was strange?

"So?" Gaara prompted, giving Matsuri an expecting look.

"It - It's . . . interesting," she replied carefully, unable to tell her husband an outright lie. The food certainly _was_ interesting all right . . .

Gaara smiled slightly, and Matsuri knew that there was no backing out now. With another mental sigh, the young woman looked glumly at the still large piece of salted tongue. With the air of a shinobi preparing for battle, Matsuri picked up her fork again as a single thought echoed through her mind: _the things I do for love_.


	41. Metamorphosis

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Metamorphosis_

_Word Count: 158_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

The change was really quite extraordinary. Tall and proud, the young kunoichi stood besides her teammates with her head held high throughout the promotional ceremony. The sight was a stark contrast to the shy, quiet girl Gaara had met nearly two years ago. Matsuri, now officially a chuunin, was finally beginning to grow into the strong, confident shinobi she had always dreamed of becoming. Sure, the brunette had been a late bloomer compared to her peers, but in the past year Matsuri had blossomed more beautifully than anyone. As the ceremony progressed, the young girl was practically glowing, and Gaara could easily tell that it was taking all her self-control to keep a straight face. She was, after all, a shinobi of Suna. Though his expression remained impassive, the redhead felt a surge of pride toward his best friend and ex-student. It was only until his eyes met hers that small, secret smiles pass between the two companions.


	42. Revenant

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Revenant_

_Word Count: 318_

_A/N: I didn't have anyone particular in mind while I was writing through this perspective. The ambiguity appeals to me, actually, and I just know it's someone close to Matsuri. So, you're free to use your imagination on this one._

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

After her parents were killed, Matsuri practically turned into a living ghost. Quiet and meek, this new girl was a far cry from the vibrant, spirited young brunette the figure once knew so well. It was heartbreaking, really, to watch her replacement and realize that it was quite possible the old Matsuri was never coming back.

So, when the ghost joined the ninja academy, the figure could not suppress the slight glimmer of hope. Therapy and medications didn't help, but, perhaps, _this_ was the step in the right direction. One could only pray.

Months passed, and, slowly, a change did become evident to all those who were close with the girl. She was still quiet, but the shyness was beginning to dissolve as a glowing new confidence took its place. Her sense of humor was returning along with the occasional smile. The figure, using its own knowledge of the brunette, knew the transformation couldn't be _completely_ due to a new career as a shinobi. She was much too complicated for that. It would be another month until the figure discovered the true cause.

They had planned to meet at the academy after the ghost was finished with her training session. Arriving a few minutes early, the figure walked into the courtyard, coming to an abrupt halt when it spotted the scene before it. There she was, Matsuri, back from the dead and talking animatedly to her redheaded sensei. All traces of her replacement gone. Noticing the figure's presence, Matsuri turned to her friend, waving as a bright grin lit her face.

"Hey! I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

The figure nodded, still astonished by the return of the girl whom it feared was gone forever. Catching the redhead's gaze, the figure _knew_, somehow, this boy helped bring her back. Heaven only knows how Gaara did it, but the figure couldn't have been more grateful that he did.


	43. Moonlight

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Moonlight_

_Word Count: 489_

_A/N: __Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

"I don't know about this, Kanna," a rather apprehensive Matsuri whispered, fearfully looking over her shoulder to make certain that no one was listening in on their conversation. The streets of Suna were alive with the celebration of the one-hundredth anniversary since the village's foundation. Though the festivity's noise certainly drowned their chatter by comparison, the kunoichi was still paranoid by the possibility of someone overhearing.

"Oh, quit being stupid. Do you want to bag him or not?" Her companion snapped, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"I don't want to _bag_ him. I just want him to . . . to acquiesce to my affections."

"Sweetie, you can call it whatever you like. That still doesn't change the fact that you want to nail him."

"I do _not_!" The brunette yelled, wincing when she realized the volume of her own voice. Kanna merely replied with an unconvinced scoff before continuing down the busy, congested street. A blushing Matsuri reluctantly followed.

"Look, there he is!" The former exclaimed impishly a few minutes later, pointing toward a quad where four main roads met. There stood the subject of their previous banter, Gaara, along with his brother and sister. "Perfect. Let _Operation: Bag Lord Kazekage_ begin!"

"Don't you think this is rather juvenile?" Matsuri asked with a disapproving frown. "Plus, just what the hell am I going to say to him? 'Hey there, hot-stuff, don't you look mighty fine in this moonlight?' I'll end up getting probation!"

"Mat, you're being ridiculous," Kanna sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. "If you want Ginger to return your feelings, you must create a better come-on than 'hot-stuff.' And don't worry about the lines; you've learned from the master, here! Just remember what we went over and you'll do fine."

It was with those words that Matsuri left her friend's side and entered the slightly less-crowded quad. A sense of dread hung in the air like smoke, but Matsuri couldn't help the begrudging comfort from Kanna's reassurance. The girl was always successful in seducing any man she wanted, and she had gained a fortune in the process. While their reasons may differ, Kanna was right: Matsuri really _had_ learned from the master.

When he noticed her approaching, Gaara gave what could almost pass as a smile before excusing himself from his siblings. Matsuri could feel her heartbeat quicken as the redhead walked toward her. What was the first thing Kanna told her to do? _Crap! I can't remember! Oh crap! Oh crap! _

In her panic the brunette vaguely noted when Gaara greeted her and inquired as to how her night was going. All of Kanna's tips and advice fluttered from her brain – which seemed to have temporarily shut down from nerves. Realizing that she must look like an idiot just standing there, Matsuri opened her mouth, forming the only words her mind could process: "Hey there, hot-stuff, don't you look mighty fine in this moonlight?"


	44. Trust

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Trust_

_Word Count: 342_

_AN: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

Kankuro just didn't understand it. He knew his brother grew to be relatively calm and level-headed, so it took quite a bit to make him angry these days. But, surely, this qualified for, at the very least, _some_ displeasure . . .

Matsuri stood, not too far away, with another man, the later blatantly coming-on to the young brunette. Though she made no signs of reciprocating his actions, Matsuri had yet to reject them either.

"How can you just stand there and watch this?! Go scare that asshole off or something! You're good at that!" Gaara merely responded with a halfhearted glare before turning his gaze to the duo at the opposite side of the room. Yes, the sight before him did not make the redhead happy, but it wasn't enough to make him upset. Matsuri, obviously (to him, anyway), wanted nothing more than the fool to simply leave her alone. Jealousy, in this case, was just an unnecessary emotion, and a shinobi had no need for those.

"She can take care of herself. I trust Matsuri completely." Kankuro stared at the redhead for several seconds, shocked, before his jaw clenched stubbornly. Brotherly instincts quickly took over as he stomped toward the pair, ignoring Gaara's calls. The puppeteer abruptly stopped, however, when Matsuri suddenly broke into laughter. By the look on his face, her admirer seemed just as surprised as Kankuro felt.

"You know, I was going to tell you to piss off when you first approached me, but, then you started talking . . . So, I figured I'd humor you to hear what other crap you'd pull out of your ass. But, that last line . . . _Wow_." With that, Matsuri walked away from the man (who was gawking stupidly by now), nodding politely to Kankuro as she passed.

"Gaara, you wouldn't believe some of the pick-up lines that guy tried on me! And you thought my moonlight comment was bad!" Over the brunette's shoulder, Gaara allowed a small smirk to form as he glanced toward his older brother.


	45. Oblivious

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Oblivious _

_Word Count: 353_

_AN: I long to write Gaara better, and, hopefully, I managed to do his character justice here._

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

It was true that Gaara was possibly the most socially awkward person throughout the entire Land of Wind. Yet, despite common belief, he was not oblivious to the actions and feelings of those around him. The redhead was, actually, quite perceptive; it simply took him longer to comprehend their meanings than a "normal" person would.

For years he had noticed Matsuri's odd behavior toward him, though he never gave any indication of doing so. For one, Gaara just didn't see the point, but he also wanted to fully understand the behavior before he spoke to her about it. Yes, he was curious, but his shinobi instincts prompted the redhead to examine the situation first. It took several years and countless friendly jokes until Gaara finally realized the truth behind his best friend's behavior. A long time, indeed, but at least the young Kazekage figured it out on his own, and that said something.

Though the idea was far from unpleasant, it was, nevertheless, terrifying. Gaara had no idea how to give Matsuri what she wanted. The kunoichi was precious to him, and Gaara didn't believe, at this point in his life, he could make a worthy partner for her. Matsuri deserved the best, and Gaara was far from that. Besides, there were simply no guarantees. There was no promise that one, or both, of them wouldn't end up getting hurt; and though he trusted Matsuri, that old fear still haunted the redhead. A relationship had the potential to destroy their friendship, and neither Gaara nor Matsuri had enough of those to take that chance with. There was no guarantee that she would return home after a mission, and there was no reassurance that an incident like the one with Akatsuki could never be repeated. There were so many things that could go absolutely wrong and nothing that said they wouldn't. Although Gaara understood those were simply risks one must take – and a small, underdeveloped part of him ached to do so – he just wasn't ready to accept that yet.

In the meantime, everyone else would just have to think of him as oblivious.


	46. Proposal

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Proposal_

_Word Count: 327_

_Happy belated birthday, Gaara! _

_A/N: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

If Gaara was the type, he probably would have been surprised - shocked even. As it was, the redhead rarely allowed things to catch him off guard. Instead, he calmly turned to Matsuri, contemplating on her words. He was tempted to respond with a 'What?,' as many people did in these sorts of situations. But, that was stupid - he clearly heard her. Perhaps he was taking too long to reply, because soon Matsuri's already nervous expression began to turn into one of anxious dread.

"This is where you're suppose to say something . . ."

"You really want to marry me?" Gaara asked evenly. The brunette _was_ aware that this was _him_, right?

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"I thought it was the man that proposed? Is there a new custom I don't know about?"

Now Matsuri was beginning to look annoyed. "Since when has our relationship ever been socially normal? Besides, I don't feel like waiting forty years for you to figure it out. I love you, and I want to marry you. That's all that matters."

Gaara remained silent as he realized she had an excellent point. Still, he didn't rush, because the redhead just wasn't the type to do that either (now that he was older and wiser, anyway). Matsuri seemed to understand this - and how this seemingly uncomplicated question was quite the opposite for the young man - as her demeanor noticeably relaxed. Marriage? The idea was entirely foreign territory, but the thought of _Matsuri_ joining him along the way was . . . Well, he couldn't quite put it into words, but the feelings it gave him were very, very good ones. Maybe he could share them with her.

Catching the brunette's gaze, a small, rare smile graced Gaara's features as he said the one simple word: "Yes."

This time, Matsuri's abrupt shout of joy and passionate kiss really _did_ catch him off guard.


	47. Insight

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Insight_

_Word Count: 222_

_A/N: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

It was odd how no one ever wanted to play with him. All the other children were noticeably terrified by the small redhead, but, to five-year-old Matsuri, the young boy didn't seem that bad. A little strange, maybe, but not bad (Mommy and Daddy warned her many times about Bad People, and Gaara just didn't fit the description). More than anything, he appeared lonely, she noted one evening while watching him from across the playground. Was all of this because he was a Jin -- Jinger-curry? Whatever that was -- something about being a "vessel." It seemed like a rather stupid reason for others to be so mean to him. Matsuri never saw any good reason to be unkind to others, but _that _just sounded really dumb. A grown-up must have come up with it.

It was that thought in mind and a stubborn rebelliousness which prompted the small girl to approach him. However, just as she was drawing closer, the voice of her mother called across the yard.

"Mat! C'mon, sweetie, we need to head home. It's getting late." Matsuri frowned; she _really_ wanted to talk to Gaara, but ignoring her mother wasn't an option. Sighing sadly, the brunette turned and ran in the direction where her mommy stood at the edge of the playground.

Oh well, there was always tomorrow.


	48. Beauty Mark

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Beauty Mark_

_Word Count: 333_

_A/N: FLUFF WARNING_

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

Like most shinobi, Matsuri's body was an archive of her services to the village. As skilled as the young woman was, she too shared the inevitable scars -- some from rookie mistakes or training, while others were more serious in nature -- that came from the life of a ninja. One of the oldest -- barely noticeable by now -- was a thin scar along her collar-bone: a souvenir from her first B-class mission as a chuunin. Even older were the small shuriken wounds just above her left hip from a training session back in her genin days. Others consisted of mostly kunai marks and senbon piercings, particularly on her forearms which bore the remnants of deep kunai lacerations.

Yet, the most notable one of all was the large, starburst shaped scar that took up most of her upper back. A few years ago, Suna received word that villages along the country's western border were being terrorized by bandits, including several missing-nin. Matsuri, among others, was sent to arrest them. In an effort to protect one of the local civilians, Matsuri took the full blow of a rather strong ninjutsu, the chakra leaving a severe burn across her back. As time passed, the burn became a faded red, though its rough texture contrasted sharply against the rest of Matsuri's smoother skin. Though the brunette held no regret toward her actions, she couldn't repress feeling self-conscious over the scar's appearance.

"It's ugly," Matsuri stated simply. No bitterness, just simple fact. "Let's face it: the damn thing looks as it felt when I got it. Like a bitch."

Gaara remained quiet as he watched his wife, the redhead's gaze lowering to where a small portion of the scar peaked over Matsuri's tank-top. Personally, he didn't find it ugly at all. The scar symbolized so many things he loved about his wife, particularly her courage and dedication. To him, it was one of her most beautiful features, and Gaara made sure to let Matsuri know that.


	49. Future

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Future_

_Word Count: 283_

_A/N: Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

"I hope Aisune takes the news well."

"She will. Aisune is incredibly mature for her age."

Matsuri glanced up into her husband's light-colored eyes, her lips forming into a loving smile at the thought of their three-year-old daughter. "She gets that from her father. The two of you are alike in many ways, you know."

Gaara's expression became thoughtful, and Matsuri caught the slight worry that flickered across his face. "You say that as if it's a good thing."

"Because it is," the brunette replied firmly, her words carrying an exasperated undertone. "When are you going to accept the fact that you're a good person? You redeemed yourself from your past a long time ago."

The redhead said nothing for a moment; his gaze still locked with Matsuri's, though she could tell he wasn't truly seeing her at the moment. "I just don't want Aisune to make my mistakes."

"She won't," Matsuri said earnestly before breaking into soft laughter. "Gaara, you act as if Aisune is cursed because you're her father. There is no need to worry about her future . . . and the same goes for our new baby."

Returning his attention to the kunoichi, her husband nodded as a small smile replaced his previous expression. "So, are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

Matsuri returned the smile. "Well, it doesn't really matter, does it? But, to be honest, a part of me really wants a son. I'll be happy either way, though. This baby can't arrive soon enough."

Taking his hand, Matsuri lead the redhead forward as they began the walk home from the hospital. "C'mon, I can't wait to tell Aisune she's going to be a big sister!"


	50. Family

_Pieces of Colored Glass and Stone:_

_Family_

_Word Count: 656_

_A/N: Well, this is it, guys: the last installment! It's a little sad, but I had to end it eventually. I'm very grateful for all the wonderful reviews and support I've received since starting this collection. Thanks so much! I love seeing how this pairing has grown. A couple of years ago, there was barely anything about GaaMatsu, and now look at it! Okay, it still is a rather small fandom, but, lets face it, GaaMatsu is just too awesome for the masses. _

_Again, thank you. It was a lot of fun, and I look forward to writing more GaaMatsu fics in the future. _

_Naruto and all of its respective characters, including Gaara and Matsuri, belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Due to Gaara's role as Kazekage, family vacations were practically nonexistent. Still, the redhead made it a priority to find regular time to spend with his wife and two children. It was this responsibility -- no, this _desire_ which prompted the young couple to take an outing to Suna's historic district. Their eight-year-old son, Hiro, requested the visit last week. Now, as the family toured the museum, the small boy was currently ranting to his older sister about . . . something. Gaara lost track of the timeline after the coronation of the Shodai Kazekage.

"The Puppet Technique was actually used centuries before Suna's foundation as a Hidden Village, but it wasn't utilized by Sand ninjas until the development of -- ."

"Hiro," Matsuri interjected softly, ruffling her son's unruly reddish-brown hair. "Sweetie, this is a museum. Keep the tone down a few decibels, okay?" Behind them, Gaara caught Aisune release a silent breath of relief before turning her attention to a nearby display. He was pleased to see his daughter (who proudly wore her _hitai-ate _even in civilian clothing) taking an interest in the exhibits. Unless the subject dealt with family, the village, fighting, missions, or training, the redheaded pre-teen seemed to have difficulty finding most things worth her attention. Aisune was intelligent, like her brother, but, perhaps, that was part of the problem.

"Mom, Dad, did you know the pre-shinobi Sand warriors would hang the heads of their enemies as a wall display? It was seen as a symbol of one's skill and power . . . Oh, there's even an artist's rendering."

"Wow -- No, I didn't. That's . . . fascinating," Matsuri said, frowning at the much-too-detailed drawing.

"Gross is what it is. Can you imagine what that must have smelled like? In the _desert_? Before air-conditioning?" Hiro stated bluntly, wearing a frown identical to his mother's.

"That's not the point," Aisune replied, giving her brother a reproachful stare. "It was about _honor_. Who cares what your house smells like when you're the most respected warrior in the village?"

"I'd rather not have my home look - and smell - like something from a horror movie, thanks. Besides, it hardly seems like an honorable way to treat your enemies. If killing others and showing off their dismembered body parts is what it takes to gain respect, then I'd rather live without it."

Aisune never verbally expressed her annoyance. Instead, her ebony, almond-shaped eyes narrowed in a cold, firm, and very Gaara-like manner . Currently, that exact look was being aimed toward Hiro . . .

"So, I heard there are special exhibits on shinobi weaponry and medical-jutsu," Gara stated carelessly before looking straight into his son's large, aqua-blue eyes. "Supposedly, their collection consists of over a thousand plant species from several different countries."

With those magic words said, the two children were off. Their previous debate forgotten. Running down the hallway and disappearing around a corner, the pair was out of sight within seconds. Gaara and Matsuri were just able to hear Aisune's voice ("Wait -- Hiro! You can't go by yourself!") before the peaceful silence of the museum returned.

"Nice one," Matsuri said gratefully, smiling at her husband for preventing the looming argument.

"I've had plenty of practice," the redhead retorted dryly, his gaze lingering where their children disappeared from. "They really do love each other."

Matsuri laughed. "There's no need to reassure me. I already know. Aisune and Hiro are just . . . overly opinionated."

"They get it from you," Gaara said accusingly, though the words were marred by the fond tone lacing his voice.

"And I'm proud of it. Expressing one's self is healthy. What's not is allowing a certain someone into a room full of weapons without parental supervision."

". . . Aisune wouldn't try anything."

"I don't know," Matsuri said teasingly with an innocent shrug. "I'm mean, what with _your_ side of the family . . ."


End file.
